User talk:Snicka
Titles Is it possible to add a Title(s) section in the personal-section of the wiki-pages? If you know what I mean. Like: Name: blabla. Title'(s): Supercoolestdude, Cook of the inn (:P) etc etc Is this possible/ WoWWiki template Hi. I've made a template that you can use to link to WoWWiki. See Template:Wow. Two examples are shown at Template talk:Wow. Angela (talk) 12:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Salty Tide Page Hey Snicka, Nec here, had some problems with the Salty Tide Privateer thingy, got weird bubbles ( ? ) around some of my text in the history, im quite new to this whole wiki stuff so some help would be greatly appreciated ^^, also dont know how to place an image in my infobox yet either :s Dascombe Aye, Dascombe is currently dead IC - Cult of the Thuzadin infobox Hullo, I'm utterly useless. How do I put one of those boxes in with the pictures and with the writing underneath, everyone has but I'm too noob to get it :( --CotTWimto 23:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cheers Snicka. But.. I don't want to lose all my currant work. I'll poke around. --CotTWimto 07:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Could you add it for me please top right on the Cult Page? :P LURVE YA' <3 --CotTWimto 08:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Snicka, I think its a case of those that were around the time of Xariandra, and have a good background story -can- be "Undead". However as a cult, some of us are just Fanatics. Depends entirely on the person RPing. Not a guild decision. --CotTWimto 22:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) BP Sorry about the besserwissery note I put on the Blood Pact page. I just don't like when people take credit for things they didn't do, and I added the reference link to back up my point. - Manovan Bloodmoon Clan I'm not done with Manovan's page yet but I just finished the Bloodmoon Clan's. ^^ - Manovan Stub Pages Throw some my way, I'll try to patch them up. I think you can see I've been busy :P boo! I have nothing sensible to add here... I can't work out infoboxes but hey ho ;) - Some help Hey! It's Namine Moonflight here. Yesterday, after some serious struggling, I finally got the layout of Namine Moonflight's page all right, and I saw you added a few links, thanks for that. But now I wanted to add some lines in the biography section and the layout went all messy again, and after some new struggling, I got it completely messed up now. I can't figure out wiki sites and all, so could you please reset it to how it was after your edit? Thanks;) Thanks for the help on my page ;) I guess I'll never be a hero with wiki sites. Drakonis Stormfront Hey hey, started making a page for Drakonis, but am really struggling to get a proper setup for my page. Manovan's looks great, as do many others. So far, I got the information-bar working, but the picture doesn't show properly. Aside of this, I still have to rewrite the background of Drakonis, as the piece I wrote 3 years ago was filled with non-logical crap.. I do have an "appearance and personality" part I can quite easily post though.. Hope you could help me out, Snicka ^^ --Drakonis7 15:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Infobox I think this will set the default width of the infobox. If not, Uberfuzzy is a good person to ask for more help on this. Angela (talk) 20:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Lynn is an egghead Hey Snick, I nearly threw the laptop out of the window (or through it even) when adding Lynnora's page to the People's section. Every time I wrote it and I wanted to change something, the text got all messy, in bold and italic and thingies like """ appeared all over. Very annoying! Is there a way to NOT use the rich text editor thing? Just plain text, much easier and would've saved me a crapload of frustration and probably four of my well polished long finger nails. You think there is enough interest for a page of the Restaurant itself? I could add the menu, we've got waitresses and servants to deliver (raid)food, could be nice, but if there's no interest I'm not taking the pain of writing yet another one and throwing laptop through office again. Lynn. Aw thanks mate, much better. Indeed, I hate mechanics trying to be smarter than me :P I'll work on the new page later this week. Featured articles Hey Snick, just wondering whether it would be possible for the main page to update it's featured article daily, like on wowwiki. I dont know if it's possible to implement such technology, but a fresh article every day would, I believe, add to the wiki's charm. Just a suggestion. Morgman P.S. I fixed the link on the main page so that clicking on the 'add news here' link now leads to the Template:News page rather than the Dalaran page.